Quand le désir s'en mêle
by Yukaya
Summary: L'histoire tant répétée des deux préfets en chef... mais cette fois-ci avec une petite tournure dans les événements.


Titre de l'histoire: Quand le désir s'en mêle.

Auteur: Yukaya

Couple: Drago/Hermione

Note de l'auteur: Et bien me voilà qui écrit une fic en français ^_^ lol. C'est ma première fic et j'espère que les lecteurs vont aimer! Bon, je sais ce que vous allez me dire: « c'est une histoire qui a déjà été écrite par des millions de personnes alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais la lire, moi?! ». Ma réponse: « eh ben vous allez voir qu'elle est différente, celle-là ;) En tout cas, je l'espère XD lol. Bon ben assez de blablatage là, c'est bon, passez à la lecture ^_^ hihi.

Note de l'auteur 2: Rien, sauf l'histoire, ne m'appartient. Tout le reste, ce n'est pas à moi et je n'ai aucune intention de faire en sorte que ça le devienne (même si j'aimerais bien être riche XD loool nan je rigole) En tout cas, je ne prends pas en compte le 6è et 7è livre dans mon histoire. Déjà, je connais pas parfaitement les livres alors il risque d'y avoir quelques fautes...disons... « historiques » :D lol Bonne lecture à tous ^_^!

**.:ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ:.**

**Chapitre 1: Préfets en chef**

Hermione se réveilla à 7h00. Elle se coiffa rapidement et commença à s'habiller. Elle mit un décolleté violet à fines bretelles et un jeans taille basse très serré. Ayant eu marre d'être toujours considérée la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, Hermione s'était relookée cet été en espérant attirant un peu d'attention. Elle comptait s'amuser un peu durant sa dernière année à Poudlard et rien, à ce stade, ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Elle prit son petit déjeuner et prépara sa valise. Il était alors 7h30. Elle se maquilla légèrement d'un bleu clair sur ses yeux bruns et d'un peu de gloss brillant sur ses lèvres douces d'adolescente. Elle mit une chemise blanche, un peu transparente, et partit retrouver ses amis à la station de train. Malgré le fait que la présence de ces dernier était sûre de lui apporter tout l'amusement dont elle avait besoin, elle prit quand même un sac petit sac à dos bleu ciel dans lequel elle mit un livre et une robe de sorcier pour se changer dans le train. Elle prit un taxi jusqu'à la gare et entra discrètement dans le mur qui lui fit passer sur la plateforme 9 ¾. Comme d'habitude, Hermione arriva avant ses amis. « Ils sont vraiment lents! » pensa-t-elle.

Enfin, vers 8h45, Ron et Harry arrivèrent, suivis par les autres qui apparurent sur la plateforme une minute plus tard. Hermione se mit debout pour les accueillir mais les garçons s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de leur conversation et regardaient la fille qui se trouvait à 20 mètres d'eux. Évidemment, ils avaient du mal à la reconnaître tout de suite, tellement elle avait changé. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, la regardant avec stupeur, comme si c'était un extra-terrestre venu d'un autre monde.

Salut les garçons! Dit Hermione d'une voix un peu hésitante mais avec un sourire rayonnant à la bouche.

Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que t'as fait avec Hermione Granger? Demanda Ron.

Oh mais c'est bon, j'ai le droit de changer, non? Dit-elle, toujours souriante.

Ouais mais là tu fais peur. Répondit Ron avec un visage interrogateur et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Salut Hermione. Dit Harry

Salut. Répondit la fille en question. Allez, montez dans le train, sinon on va le rater.

Ils entendirent alors un sifflement sourd et se dirigèrent vers le train. Hermione chercha madame Weasley de regard pour lui dire au revoir mais trouva Drago, au loin, qui lui jetait un regard de mépris. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il la traitait de la sorte mais, ne trouvant aucune réponse, elle se retourna et monta rapidement dans le train. Elle suivit ses camarades jusqu'à un compartiment de train vide et ils s'assirent.

Les garçons. Je dois vous dire quelque chose. Dit-elle d'une voix timide.

Bah dit. Répliqua Ron

Toujours aussi délicat, Ron. Bref. Alors en fait je voulais vous dire que...

Que quoi? Dit Ron, la bouche remplie de sucreries magiques.

Mais tu me donnes le temps de finir, oui? Dit-elle à Ron, qui fit oui de la tête. Bon, en fait... J'ai reçu une lettre cet été disant comme quoi j'allais être une des deux nouveaux préfets en chef cette année et... Je me demandais si vous saviez qui est l'autre?

Ah!! Félicitations! Dirent les garçons en chœur. Harry continua: Je pense que c'est un Poufsouffle mais bon je suis pas sûr. On sait jamais, peut-être que c'est un Serpentard. Il dit, la taquinant.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. C'était un Poufsouffle.

Hermione Granger? Demanda-t-il.

Oui c'est moi. Répondit Hermione en levant la main.

Ah. Vous êtes en Griffondor? Il dit avec un ton plutôt pessimiste. Bon. Tenez. Il tendit une feuille à Hermione et reprit la parole pendant qu'elle lisait le papier. Félicitations, mademoiselle. Vous êtes la nouvelle préfète en chef. Vous avez donc le privilège de pouvoir habiter dans un dortoir qui vous est réservé uniquement à vous et votre... camarade, l'autre préfet.

Alors l'autre, là... C'est un garçon? Répliqua Ron avec un regard accusateur.

Oui, en effet. Répondit le petit Poufsouffle qui avait tout de suite rougit en réponse au regard que lui jetait Ron.

Et qui est cet autre préfet? Demanda Hermione, insouciante.

C'est.... C'est marqué sur la feuille. T- tout est m- marqué sur la feuille. Moi, je dois partir. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est un Serpentard. Bon, sur ce, adieu. S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle, venez avec moi au compartiment des préfets en chef.

Il regarda Hermione une dernière fois avec l'air d'en avoir pitié et repartit immédiatement pour la conduire à destination. Hermione, n'ayant rien compris de ce que le Poufsouffle voulait lui faire passer comme message avec ce regard, s'intéressa de nouveau à la feuille qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Son visage pâlit de terreur lorsqu'elle vit le nom écrit juste en dessus du sien et la feuille lui tomba des mains. Elle se leva distraitement pour aller chercher à son tour le petit Poufsouffle, ne prenant avec elle que son sac à dos.

Et pourquoi il dit Adieu, celui-là. En plus, t'as vu le regard qu'il lui a jeté? C'est n'importe-quoi. C'est comme s'il avait eu pitié d'elle. Et t'as vu la tête qu'elle a fait, elle aussi? Pourquoi elle était choquée comme ça? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Non mais.... Toi aussi?! Fait voir cette feuille.

Ron arracha la feuille des mains de Harry, voyant l'horreur que son ami exhibait à la vue du papier jaune. Il regarda la petite liste sur laquelle figuraient uniquement deux noms: celui de sa meilleure amie et celui de son pire ennemi.

Drago Malfoy? Mais ils délirent?! C'est pas possible! En plus, elle vas dormir dans le même dortoir que cet imbécile de vaurien! Non! Je refuse!

Ron, calme-toi. Dit Harry d'un ton grave, essayant en même temps de se calmer lui-même.

Mais tu vois pas c'qui s'passe? C'est inhumain de la mettre avec lui. On sait jamais ce qu'il peut lui faire. Harry, on doit empêcher ce vaurien de s'approcher de Hermione.

Mais, Ron, on n'y peut rien, nous.

Mais non, mais il faut bien essayer!...

Ron, rassieds-toi. Ça sert à rien de gueuler, c'est pas ça qui va protéger Hermione. On doit rester en arrière-plan, observer les choses de loin et s'il lui fait du mal on intervient. Sinon, on ne peut rien faire pour elle. C'est mieux d'attraper la fouine en plein action, comme ça on aura de la preuve. Et à mon avis, ça prendra pas trop longtemps.

Ouais t'as p'tet raison. Il va voir celui-là s'il arrive à la toucher!

**.:ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ:.**

Hermione prit une grande bouchée d'air et la retint, posa la main sur la porte du compartiment des préfets en chef et tira doucement. Elle avait presque envie de fermer les yeux mais se dit que ce serait une bonne idée de ne pas se montrer peureuse ou fragile devant son nouvel « ami ». C'était un compartiment plus grand que prévu et paraissait même être trop grand pour appartenir au même train. Sur un énorme canapé ver et argent se trouvait le fameux Drago Malfoy, étalé avec un livre dans les mains. Il ne donna aucun signe de vie lorsque Hermione ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma derrière elle. Continua tout simplement à lire son livre, sans le moindre souci dans le monde. Comme d'habitude, son attitude froid énerva Hermione, tout autant que son air hautain. Elle prit sa place sur le canapé rouge et or qui se trouvait du côté opposé de la pièce mobile et sortit de son sac à dos le livre et la robe de sorcier qu'elle y avait mis quelques heures plus tôt. Elle prit la robe et se mit derrière un rideau pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle réapparut de derrière son rideau, Drago n'avait toujours pas lâché son livre et avait l'air de le lire avec grande intensité. Elle haussa les épaules et s'installa confortablement dans son propre canapé et se mit tout de suite à lire. De l'autre côté du compartiment, Drago jeta un dernier regard et revint ensuite à son livre, un petit sourire discret à la bouche.

**.:ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ****ζ:.**

Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre ^_^ Bon, c'est ma première fic en français. C'est vrai que je parle parfaitement le français et tout mais bon on sait jamais et en plus j'écris jamais en français, sauf si c'est un poème ou un truc de ce genre.... Par contre, je peux toujours essayer de m'améliorer ^_^ Alors envoyez-moi à la figure tout ce que vous pouvez me faire comme conseil! Sur ce, à plus ;)


End file.
